Etchel
The Etchels are a species of related TF2 Freaks created by Ultraworldwarrior on the 5th of February, 2017. Variants Etchel=The term "Etchel (plural: "Etchels")" is used to address a generic member of the species; The term "The Etchels" is used to address the Etchel Species as a whole. The self-convinced leader of the Etchels is Scrytch, who gained his false confidence after he was shown an apparent sign of respect from an Etchel. Appearance An Etchel's appearance depends on the appearance of the mercenary it resembles, modified to have thin limbs, thin body, and a distorted face. They usually inherit most accessories they had equipped from before they were converted. Personality and Behavior Etchels will wander an area, sometimes with a partner. If an Etchel does not happen to have a partner, it may be because a partner never joined it, or it consumed its own partner, either to survive or to "resolve" a conflict, as they are cannibalistic and will consume one another for such purposes without hesitation. Once it has spotted a potential non-Etchel victim, it will attack, pounce or chase said victim ferociously to pin or grab hold of it, sometimes tearing its limbs apart in the process, possibly killing the victim, and then attempt to convert it. Etchels realize when they are among the presence of dangerous non-Etchel Freak, and will be more cautious around it, and will not try to convert it. Instead, they will only attack it. Like many creatures, Etchels require food and acquire it in ways that are unique to the behavior of a specific variant, ex. a Soldtch consumes food via its "Helmet Mouth". Most Etchels are primarily cannibalistic carnivores, only consuming plant or earth matter when absolutely necessary; some only eat plant or earth matter but in small portions. The rarity of each variation of Etchels is greatly dependent on how they treat and consume food matter. Powers and Abilities The Stock Etchel Abilities that are possessed by most Etchels are listed as follows: * Heightened Senses: An Etchel's senses are far more sensitive to sight, smell, touch, and hearing than a regular human's senses, allowing it to detect potential victims before they detect it. * Enhanced Strength: Despite Etchels having less body mass compared to the mercenary they resemble, they possess incredible strength and are able to run, jump, climb, swim, and attack with great power, and even being able to tear apart victims. * Hardened Skin: The skin of an Etchel is highly resistant to puncture or tearing, *'Living Gibs:' When an Etchel is torn or exploded into separate gibs, such gibs, if they are in contact with sunlight or moonlight, will "revive" and gain the ability to rapidly fly. Despite being able to move the appendages they have (fingers, eyes, etc.), they are essentially mindless and will do whatever they can to ram into the opponent, even if said opponent is not in sunlight. The gibs "die" when they are not in contact with sunlight or moonlight for a short time, or if they are further destroyed. *'Convert:' When an Etchel has pinned or successfully grabbed hold of a victim, it may grab a nearby object, which is subsequently poisoned with Etchest Radiation. The victim then has a high chance of being converted if they are not already dead, or if they're not too resistant. Faults and Weaknesses The Stock Etchel Weaknesses that most Etchels suffer from are listed as follows: * Disinterest Range: At a certain radius from any Etchel exists a threshold where, if one were to move into it, the host Etchel would ignore them. However, this "safe zone" does not guarantee complete protection, as taunting or attacking the host Etchel will render the safe zone useless as it is agitated. Finding the safe zone of an Etchel may be difficult as there is no set radius for the safe zone among Etchels, and the safe zone moves with the host Etchel's movements. * High Voltages: Etchels are particularly vulnerable against high voltages of electricity, as their skin is very conductive. If such high-voltage electricity were to strike an Etchel, its internal organs, bones, and the skin would suffer significant damage. * Obliviousness to Damage: Etchels will not try to dodge attacks or evade them in any way, even if they are under heavy fire. * Easily Distracted: Since Etchels are quite simple-minded, even if they are already pursuing a victim, they may give up that pursuit in favor of pursuing a separate entity if it was presented nearby, such as a mysterious sound or object, or another potential victim. They can be distracted briefly for the victim to gain the upper hand and/or escape. Trivia *The term "Etchel" is derived from the word "etch," which means to engrave, which then describes the Etchels as "engraving" themselves into their victims. *Although RED Etchels are the most common type, different types of Etchels, such as BLU, GRN, etc. appear uncommonly. Interestingly, Etchels are never seen as GRY or ORG. |-|Scoutch= A Scoutch is a TF2 Scout that has been converted by an Etchel. This section of the article will refer to Scoutch as an individual. Personality and Behavior Scoutch's behavior is very similar to the base Etchel behavior, but with notable uniquenesses, such as more unpredictable movements, EC. moving sideways, or into seemingly impassable surfaces. It seems to be much less aware of its surroundings, or have little care for what direction it needs to move in order to close its distance to the target. Unlike other Etchels, Scoutch tends to try to eat its victim(s) after it has killed them, thus it is one of the most common Etchel variants. Occasionally, Scoutch may violently throw itself in a direction, out of habit. Appearance Scoutch has the body of a Scout but with the common Etchel distortions, such as long, thin limbs, a thin body, and a distorted face. Powers and Abilities * Stock Etchel Abilities: Scoutch possesses all the stock abilities shared among the Etchels. * Additional Speed: Scoutch is capable of moving at much greater speeds than other Etchels, incorporating the speed of a normal Scout. * Self-Throw: It serves as a quick way for Scoutch to move around. It literally throws itself in a direction, usually toward its target or away from danger. * Scream of Horror: When Scoutch enters a fight with another entity or during a fight, it may emit a horrifying scream that stuns and disorients others that are nearby, from causing headaches to causing heads to literally explode. Scoutch can variate this scream with different patterns and volumes for greater effect. Faults and Weaknesses * Stock Etchel Weaknesses: Scoutch has the same weaknesses shared by most Etchels, such as a vulnerability to high voltages, and a disinterest range. * Additional Frailness: Because Scoutch has a body based off of a normal Scout, it is subject to being easier to harm compared to other Etchels. *'Less Strength:' Also because Scoutch has a body based off of a normal Scout body, it is significantly weaker than most other Etchels, but is still able to tear victims apart although with slight difficulty. * Self-Throw Risk: The self-throw Scoutch uses to move away from danger, close distance with a target, or simply randomly move about serves as a double-edged sword, where the throw could unintentionally be in the direction of danger, such as a cliff or a dangerous entity, such as another Freak. |-|Soldtch= Soldtch is a TF2 Soldier that has been converted by an Etchel. This section will refer to Soldtch as an individual. Personality and Behavior Soldtch's behavior is very similar to the base Etchel behavior, but with a very distinctive set of uniquenesses, such as a tendency to say phrases that are often related to the current situation. It will often fall to the ground and perform its signature Spasm Charge to increase its strength. It is significantly less aggressive toward others as long as they keep their distance from it; If an opponent or potential victim is unfortunate enough to end up too close to it, it will immediately attack with uncontrollable and terrifying violence, most likely shredding or tearing apart the victim. Unlike other Etchels, it often doesn't bother converting the victim unless it happens to be in the right position; The victim would likely be too damaged to convert by that time. If it fails to convert its victim, it will likely try to consume what is left of the victim using its Helmet Mouth. Appearance Soldtch has the body of a Soldier but with the common Etchel distortions, such as thin limbs, a thin body, and a distorted face. Its helmet is slightly larger and is placed upside-down on its head to hold items. Powers and Abilities *'Stock Etchel Abilities:' Soldtch possesses all the stock abilities shared among the Etchels. *'Greater Strength:' Soldtch possesses greatly enhanced strength than other Etchels. Combined with the Spasm Charge, his strength can be further increased. *'Helmet Mouth:' As Soldtch cannot eat with its regular mouth, as its esophagus is blocked off, it uses its own helmet as a mouth and a portal to its stomach. The helmet itself serves as a way of holding the items to be consumed; The items are rapidly consumed. On occasion, the mouth may be "disabled" so that the portal within it cannot be used by an opponent, or if the Soldtch is carrying an item in the helmet so that the items are not consumed by accident. The helmet may be held and moved independently from the head of the Soldtch. *'Spasm Charge:' If the Soldtch feels threatened or angered, or if it feels overpowered by a potential threat, it may fall to the ground and begin making random spasms on the ground, then stand up again with greatly boosted strength and power that lasts for a short time. Faults and Weaknesses *'Stock Etchel Weaknesses:' Soldtch possesses the base weaknesses that are shared by most Etchels. *'Relative Passiveness:' As long as no one moves too close to Soldtch, it will stay somewhat passive towards others, and will attack rarely in this state, unless it is provoked, which means that opponents can often get the first shot from a distance, after which the Soldtch will engage its attack. *'Self-Harm:' While Soldtch is attacking, it will often forget the limits of its own body, and can force its body to preform dangerous stunts that can damage its body. |-|Pytch= A Pytch is a TF2 Pyro that has been converted by an Etchel. This section refers to Pytch as an individual. Appearance Pytch has the body of a normal Pyro, but with most of the common Etchel distortions, including thin limbs and a thin body, but the mask remains relatively normal. Pytch's head is also very small. Personality and Behavior Pytch's behavior is similar to the base Etchel behavior but differentiates greatly. It subjects its victims to torturous pain, by setting them ablaze or through other unsightly means, before killing them. They have little to no interest in converting their victims, even when they are in the optimum position for conversion. They show no interest in consuming their victim, causing them to starve easily, and only barely sustain themselves by consuming minuscule portions of plant or earth matter. Only if Pytch is stimulated to convert a victim, either by witnessing a conversion performed by another Etchel, or by being near another Pytch, it may attempt to convert the victim. |-|Demotch= A Demotch is a TF2 Demoman that has been converted by an Etchel. This section will refer to Demotch as an individual. Personality and Behavior Demotch's behavior is similar to the base Etchel behavior, where it will attempt to convert victims while consuming failed victims, but the similarities stop there. Demotch acts in an insane, "joyful" manner, constantly uttering phrases that are either slightly understandable or completely disjointed and random. Powers and Abilities *'Stock Etchel Abilities:' Demotch possesses most of the common abilities shared among most Etchels. *'Body Fling:' Demotch is capable of quickly launching itself across short distances, either to simply move about or to pounce targets to attack them. *'Tele-Bomb:' Demotch can launch a special sticky bomb that, once detonated, rapidly pulls Demotch toward it, allowing Demotch to ambush a victim or as a means to reach a difficult-to-reach area. *'Soup Cannon:' Demotch can launch a sticky Soup Can from his mouth that will attach to any target it hits at a considerable range, making them "edible." Demotch will be able to devour the unfortunate victim whole, along with the soup can. If the soup can doesn't attach to a victim or object, but to the ground, wall or ceiling, it will lay idle until it is either consumed or another object or victim touches it, where it will then attach to them. Faults and Weaknesses *'Stock Etchel Weaknesses:' Demotch possesses all of the common weaknesses associated with most Etchels. *'Picky Eater:' Demotch will not try to convert or consume a victim unless a Soup Can is attached to them. *'Intoxication:' Because Demotch is based on a Demoman, it is constantly drunk, impairing its ability to make out thoughts correctly. It will not turn down alcohol, even if it is life-threatening. The intoxication also impairs Demotch's ability to detect damage or nearby threats. *'Stiffness:' Demotch is significantly less nimble and quick than most Etchels and cannot jump or run as great. Trivia *Despite constantly being heavily under the influence, Demotch is especially capable at aiming his Soup Cannon or Tele-Bomb with no problem. |-|Heavytch= |-|Engineetch= |-|Meditch= |-|Snipertch= |-|Spytch= Category:Monster Groups Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Cannibals Category:Scouts Category:Soldiers Category:Pyros Category:Demomen